Various apparatus that permit rotation about one or more axes, such as gimbal assemblies, have been utilized as pointing devices for mounting radar antennas, optical transducers and other components that require general direction pointing control. Such pointing devices often have a significant mass associated with complex gears and drive motors for controlling the movement of the pointing device, which creates a high inertial load and limits the amount of weight that may be mounted on the device. The complexity of the components also requires more advanced circuitry for controlling the movement of the pointing device.